


pilot light

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davesprite(dave here) has never left his apartment since his brother took him in as a baby. he spends his days watching the beautiful girl downstairs from his window, wishing he could be with her. when he finally gets his chance to meet her, things get too much to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pilot light

**Author's Note:**

> so this is old.  
> reaaaaaaally old.  
> i like it, still, however. sorry it gets so cinderella. based off this beautiful picture here: http://clockworkviper.deviantart.com/art/Pilot-Light-325868727

You suddenly remember what time it is and immediately rush to the window, hoping you aren’t too late. You relax when you see her walk from the coffee shop next door. Good, you didn’t miss her. She walks away from you, her hips swaying as she walks, long black hair tumbling past her shoulders. You’re breathless, as usual. Seeing her always does that to you. She’s just so goddamn beautiful.  
You watch her from your spot until you can’t see her anymore and sigh. God, you wish you can talk to her. But you can’t. You’re trapped inside your own home. Bro makes sure of that. He’s usually a pretty easy-going guy, he lets you do whatever you want, as long as you never step foot outside the apartment. Ever.  
Which sucks because it’s the only thing you want to do.  
You step away from the window and walk over to the shiny laptop Bro got you, and discover that the little crow Shimeji you downloaded are covering absolutely everything. Stupid brainless feathery assholes that you love for some reason. You delete them all except for one, which happily climbs up the side of your screen.  
You leave him to do his thing and pull up Pesterchum; clicking on the only guy you know your age. His name is John Egbert and he’s your best fucking friend ever. The only reason you even know him is because he’s Bro’s boyfriend’s cousin. You had a small crush on him for a while, but quickly realized that was awkward and weird, considering you’re practically related. And he has a boyfriend anyways.  
  
—DaveSprite[DS] has begun pestering EctoBiologist[EB] at ???—  
  
DS: sup egderp  
EB: hey, dave! : D  
EB: I told you to stop calling me that!  
DS: why, don’t like it  
EB: no i don’t!! i hear it enough from karkat, i don’t need you calling me it too!  
DS: egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp egderp  
  
God he’s fun to tease.  
  
EB: ARRRRRGH! you’re an ass.  
DS: you know it  
EB: yes i do!  
EB: any reason you wanted to talk to me?  
EB: wait, let me guess, it’s that girl again, isn’t it.  
DS: do i need to answer that  
EB: dave, i already told you, i don’t know who she is.  
DS: she lives in my building  
DS: couldn’t you just talk to her or some shit  
DS: come on please  
DS: ^^^^ fucking begging you here  
EB: uuuuuuugh.  
DS: please  
DS: come on bro i just wanna know her name  
DS: her name  
DS: thats it  
DS: please  
EB: oh, fiiiine! but karkat’s not going to be happy about this!  
DS: does it look like i give a shit about what karkat thinks bro  
EB: no it doesn’t. give me five minutes, i’ll be right over!  
  
—EctoBiologist[EB] has ceased pestering DaveSprite[DS]—  
  
You smile softly, breaking your poker face. Well, even if you can’t talk to her, at least you can know _something_ about her.  
  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
Ebert tells you her name is Jade Harley. Jade. The name is just as pretty as she is. You say it softly to yourself a few times. So pretty.  
You don’t expect to see her again that day, but you’re surprised when she walks out of the building around nine or so. Your breath is quickly stolen away. She looks different tonight. She’s all dressed up. She’s in this long green dress that looks like it has stars stitched into the fabric, and her hair is pinned up. It’s dyed a dark and brilliant green that matches the dress perfectly. On her face is a white mask; it’s an animal of some sort, probably a dog or a fox.  
So. Fucking. Beautiful.  
With her are two other girls, though you barely notice them. One is blonde in an elegant red dress that bunches in front of her feet, and it’s dotted with little silk roses. The other girl has short preppy hair done up in tons of sparkling clips. Her dress is black and silky, with rainbow arches and splashes along the bottom. From her mouth protrude to large fangs. You suppose her costume is a vampire of some sort.  
They’re close enough that you can here them talking from your window. You lean forward, trying to catch the words.  
“…..You’re positive you’re okay with coming with us without a date?” The blonde asks Jade. “Me and Kanaya are going to be talking and dancing. We don’t want you to feel left out.”  
“I’m sure, Rose! I’ll be fine.” Jade assures her. “I’m just glad you guys let me go with you. Thank you for that. I’ll try not to be a burden, okay?” She says happily.  
“You won’t be a burden, dear. We’re happy to have you come along.” Kanaya says, and smiles at her. She reaches out to take Rose’s hand. “Shall we go then?”  
“We shall.” Rose agrees. “To the ball!” Jade adds in cheerfully. They climb into a limo-when did that get there?-but they don’t leave just yet. Jade ends up getting back out and running inside. She must’ve forgotten something.  
A ball.  
You know enough from the internet to know that a ball was basically a big dance. You feel your heart leap in your chest. If you can just go to that ball, you can talk to her and see her up close without looking like a freak with your wings. She’ll just think they’re part of your costume. You worry about Bro finding out you left, but he won’t be back until after twelve. Still, you tell yourself you’ll only stay till then, just to be safe.  
Well, you’re going then. You run into Bro’s room and hunt around for something to wear, and end up grabbing an orange suit from his closet. You love orange, and it’s got this long tail-thing on the end. It’ll look great with your wings.  
You head back out. Shit, you need a mask. You do some more hunting, this time through some of Jake’s(aka Bro’s boyfriend) stuff from those temples he likes to run around in and find much to your relief an old bird mask you can use. You put everything on. Just in time, too, because Jade is back outside and is climbing into the limo.  
You run out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof. Once there you can see everything. You take a deep breath and flap your wings, and whoosh, you’re in the air. You make sure to stay above the clouds where no one can see you, but also keep the limo in sight.  
You feel like a creep for sort-of-stalking her, but you need to talk to her. Or at least see her. Besides, it’s too late to change your mind. You fly after her until the car stops in front of this huge castle-looking place.  
You land a few blocks away and walk over the rest, panting a bit. Shit, flying sure takes a lot out of you. You adjust your suit a bit until you’re positive you look okay. People stare at your wings as you walk up the long path towards the house. It unnerves you, but you manage not to let it show, instead keeping your expression blank. You’re a professional at that.  
You walk inside and see her immediately. She’s standing off by herself. You do the same, leaning against the wall, trying to work up the nerve to go speak to her. But all of your confidence has suddenly flew off. It flew off like a brainless feathery asshole crow. It turned around while it was flying and double-flipped you off.  
You cast a glance in her direction, only to find she’s staring right back, her deep green eyes filled with curiosity. Your heart skips a beat, but you don’t look away. You’re too absorbed in those endless pools of green.  
And suddenly she’s walking towards you, a big smile on her face. “Hi there! I love your costume!” She tells you cheerfully.  
Holy fucking shit, she’s talking to you! You struggle to keep your poker face on and nod in return. “Thanks. Yours is awesome too.”  
She smiles brightly. “Thank you! I don’t normally wear stuff like this, so I was worried it wouldn’t look good.” She says with a laugh. You’re tempted to say, “Bullshit. You look fucking perfect in anything.” But hold your tongue. That would be just plain creepy. You do, however, smile back at her.  
She grins, showing off two buck teeth. “What’s your name? I’m Jade!”  
“Dave.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Dave!” She says, then reaches out and grabs your hands. “You wanna dance?”  
You feel your heart race in your chest when she grabs your hands, but give your head a slight shake. “I’m sorry…..but I don’t know how.”  
“Oh, come on! Please? It’s easy, I’ll show you!” And with that she’s pulled you out onto the dance floor, near some windows, which show off the twinkling night sky. You don’t protest. She slips your hands-which she’s still holding-around her waist, and places her own over your shoulders. You gasp a bit at how close she is. Fuck, she even _smells_ nice. Like……something familiar. Pumpkin maybe?  
She spins you both around in a slow waltz. It takes you a minute to get the hang of it, but once you do, you immediately take the lead, spinning her and catching her a few times. She giggles softly. Fucking adorable.  
“You know, I just can’t get over those wings! They’re gorgeous!” She tells you, reaching out to stroke the one nearest to her, her hand gliding over the softer feathers near the bottom. You bite your lip, trying not to coo. Shit that felt nice. “Thanks.” The wing she’s petting twitches slightly.  
“You’re very welcome. They must’ve taken you forever to make……They seem so _real_.” She says, and you panic a bit. Shit, shit, shit. She’s figured out that your wings _are_ real. You’re so fucking finished.  
“They did. Took about six boxes of feathers. Had to layer them all.” You say casually, trying hard not to let your poker face slip up and reveal how scared you were of her figuring it out and calling the cops. One, she would probably hate you, two, Bro _would_ hate you, and three, you’d probably get thrown into a lab somewhere. Then you’d never get to see her again. The thought is unbearable. “Hey, what about your costume? How’d you get it to look like that?” You ask quickly.  
She nods at your excuse, although her expression says she doesn’t quite believe you. But she goes with your subject change. “Oh, my friend Kanaya made this for me! She’s amazing at stuff like this. She made her own dress and her girlfriend Rose’s dress, too.” You visibly relax when she doesn’t press you, and spin her around again; taking one of her hands on your shoulder and weaving your fingers together. “Sounds cool.”  
“It is! You should’ve seen her. She was working on these for months, and was fussing over every single detail. She was a wreck.” Jade says with a laugh. You smile. She has to be the only living person besides Bro to ever see you smile. A different song comes on, this one low and beautiful, and you slow your pace, just enjoying having her so close. She eventually lets go of your hand and moves to rest her head on your shoulder.  
“Is it weird that we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you forever?” She asks quietly. You shake your head, pressing your cheek against hers. “No, not at all. I feel exactly same way.” You mumble softly.  
She pulls away from you so that she’s staring into your orange eyes behind your mask. You’re glad she doesn’t seem to notice the fact that you have the complexion of a Cheeto. She tilts her head a little so that your masks don’t bump, and leans in. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears as you move to meet her.  
Her lips are soft and warm against yours, and you pull her closer to you, your eyes sliding shut. Fuck. This is just so perfect. _She_ is just so perfect. The kiss isn’t sloppy or rough or anything. She tastes like nothing but everything at once.  
You pull away slightly, dazed, when you hear a loud gonging sound behind you. Your eyes widen. “What time is it?”  
“About twelve thirty.” She responds, her eyes immediately searching yours. “Why? Is something wrong?” She asks, worried.  
“I have to go.” You tell her reluctantly. You want nothing more than just to stay and dance with her forever……but Bro was probably home, or he was getting home, and you have to _go_ unless you want your head served to you on a silver platter. You press another soft kiss to her lips quickly and pull out of her arms.  
“Dave! Wait!” She calls. But you don’t look back. There are tears streaming down your face. Dammit. That was probably the only time you’re ever going to see her again, and you’re leaving her by herself. Nice, Strider. It’s probably for the best, though. Let’s face it. She’s a beautiful girl…..and you’re an orange freak. Nothing but a goddamn freak. You tell yourself it’s better this way, although it does nothing to ease the pain in your chest.


End file.
